Journey Of The Heart
by Netbug009
Summary: After Shuggazoom is invaded by mysterious creatures, Sprx finds himself with the key to the universe's survival, and shoves off with an unlikely pair of crew mates. But the situation gets personal when Nova is found comatose. Some Spova. Updates Mondays!
1. Prologue

A/N: **You DO NOT need to know all the fandoms in this fic to understand it.** **You don't even need to know Kingdom Hearts.  
**  
Some of you may remember this as a story I started then never finished. Welp, it's back, and nothing short of Heaven is keeping me from finishing it this time. So here it is, Journey of the Heart, now updating Mondays!**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! _or _Kingdom Hearts. _I just wrote this fic about them. There are other worlds in this and an OC used with permission who will get disclaimed as the show up for the sake of keeping everything a surprise.

* * *

**Journey of the Heart  
By Netbug009**

**Prologue: Awakening**

The world spun without him as worried voices echoed in his mind. The feeling of his body became ice that slowly melted away into nothing. Soon, black clouds were born in his eyes and began to take over, blocking the little light that was once visible through the shadows of the small crowd of concerned friends that had formed around him. Sprx sighed, knowing that he was, once again, losing consciousness.

This had been happening a lot lately; falling out of the real world to one of questioning voices and stained glass floors, and then falling out of that into the Super Robot's medical bay or an even deeper state of the surreal.

Gibson had been the first to comment that something strange was happening to the red monkey who, of course, denied this. He wasn't going to let Gibson and his big brain cause him anymore grief than needed and he refused to admit Gibson was right about anything, _ever_.

Just as Gibson got ready for a struggle to run some tests on Sprx, the fainting spells stopped completely, and along with them, the chaos they had induced amongst the team. Still, a bit of over-protectiveness held them all. With all the visits and attention and questions, Sprx wasn't sure if he felt like royalty, or a science experiment.

He was finally released from the infirmary, and Sprx looked to the ceiling in his room for a long time that night. Thoughts of the craziness he had been through still consumed his thoughts.

_What's happening to me? I mean, stuff this weird happens but usually it's all of us…or the kid…What's happening to me?_

At that moment a scream came from Nova's room, and Sprx knew for sure the answer to his question was about to come.


	2. Enter The Keymaster

**Enter the Keymaster**

Alarms blared and red lights flashed in every nook and cranny of the Hyperforce's home. However, Sprx was too focused on finding Nova to notice, much less care.

The only thing that was big enough to get his attention was in the control room. Sprx stopped for a moment and looked at the screen, which showed an outside camera. Apparently, a throng of tiny ships had crashed into them. The vast majority of them were black, but a lone multi-colored one was in the center of it all. The material the ships were made of was odd to say the least. In all his years of piloting, Sprx had never seen anything quite like these vessels.

Seconds later, Sprx's attention was pulled back to his original objective by the sound of a commotion from Nova's transport tube. He headed for the yellow tube and shot up it. When he reached the top, his jet pack gave out for a fraction of a second from the shock of what stood before him. He regained himself before he could fall out of the room.

Nova's room was filled with small, black creatures. They stood on all fours and were simple in design, but shadows seemed to seep out of their pores. To make matters worse, every one of them had turned their bright, yellow eyes to Sprx. Sprx continued to hover on his jet pack and started at the shadows.

"Okay, ya freaks. You asked for it!" Sprx pulled out his magnets and fired an attack at the strange shadows. He might as well have done nothing. Only a few were hurt, and none got destroyed.

Some didn't even _flinch. _

Sprx gulped. This may have been a bad idea. He looked down, considering getting the others and coming back. He gulped harder when he realized only more shadows were below, engulfing the route he'd entered by.

That's when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a different yellow object. A body. A metal, robot monkey body.

That sight was all he needed to swallow his fears.

"Nobody hurts Nova! _Nobody!_" Of course, he knew this was an empty threat. The shadows crept towards him, and he closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan. At that moment, and light formed around his right hand. The shadows backed away. Sprx opened his eyes, surprised he wasn't fighting for his life by now, only to see the light that was now dimming.

When the light had vanished, Sprx's magnets had been deactivated. He held a gigantic key, only a little smaller than he was.

"What the-"

He couldn't finish before one of the shadows jumped at him. He went with reflexes over brains and swung the key at it.

The shadow vanished instantly.

Sprx blinked and looked at the key with curiosity and surprise.

A second later, the wall behind Sprx collapsed. The remainder of the Hyperforce charged in and began trying to slaughter every shadow in sight. A few seconds later, they were followed by a group of 3 that Sprx had never seen before in his life. His eyes immediately fell onto the only one of the 3 who appeared human, for he carried a weapon remarkably similar to the one Sprx had just received.

"Get out of here!" The human yelled, doing his best to stop any of the shadows that continued to reach for Sprx.

"No way! Nova-"

"Listen to me! You have to escape! If the heartless get you, then your friend isn't the only one who's in trouble!"

"Heartless? What?"

"Just go!"

Sprx hesitated, his eyes returning to the yellow body mostly hidden by the shadows. He felt like a traitor, but he had to trust this kid; he was the only one who seemed to have any idea what was happening.

"Nova! I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll be back! I promise!" Sprx shouted before dashing for the escape hatch.


	3. Rose

**A/N: **SURPRISE MIDWEEK CHAPTER because I got reviews and those are very motivating. :)

* * *

**Rose**

The team had been fairy close to Shuggazoom still, so that was where Sprx had directed the escape pod. He darted through the city on all fours, looking for something, anything that could help him.

Then he realized he had no idea what would help to begin with.

Come to think of it, he had next to _no idea _what was going on.

He stopped running. "So where am I supposed to go now?" He shouted to the sky, as if expecting it to answer him. Getting no response, he began to ask himself questions instead, crossing his arms. "I mean, you'd think that kid could have told me what the heck I'm supposed to do after I get away? No! All that guy could get out was 'you gotta escape or we're all doomed, blah blah blah' gee, that sure is helpful and specific advice right there pal. Thanks a lot!" He thought for a moment. "You know what? Why should I even trust that guy in the first place? What if he's working for those heartless things? That's gotta be it! Why else would he single me out? Doing special loner stuff is Chiro's thing! Not mine! He just made up a story to have one less monkey on his back when he decides to turn it! I can't believe I actually just let him boss me around like that! Well, he's going down now!" Sprx readied to head back and face the intruders, drawing his magnets. At least, that was what he intended to do. Instead, the giant key appeared in his right hand just like it had before. He lost his balance and fell on his face with a yelp. A few citizens eyed him curiously, but for most weird happenings were something they had gotten used to around their home city.

"Oh, right," he said as he got into a seated position. "This thing." He held the key in front of his face, turning it several ways to get a good look at it. The gleaming metal reflected his red fur with minuet detail. "What is this thing anyway?"

Sprx didn't have time to contemplate more, noticing an oddly large amount of citizens looking towards the sky. He followed the curious citizen's eyes to see a small, purple streak growing larger and larger. After a moment, he realized it was coming right at him... and it was about his size.

"Wait... isn't that... _Kiyo?_"

If you had blinked you would have missed Kiyoshi crash into Sprx. When the dust cleared, a purple robot monkey stood proudly on top of Sprx's back. Her eyes were black and she wore a yellow pendant that looked like a lightning bolt.

"People of Shuggazoom!" Kiyo yelled, trying to sound as important as possible. "I-"

Another being crashed about 100 feet away. The crowd all turned their attention to the new clod of debris. Kiyo squinted, trying to catch sight of it. "That's her, isn't it? Yep. Good. I don't have to worry about looking for her later." She cleared her throat. "People of Shuggazoom! The freedom of all existence is at stake! I must find-"

"Will you shut up and help me over here?" A female voice yelled from the crash site.

"Hold on a second, will ya? I'm trying to find the keyblade wielder here! We must free the citizens from their impending doom!"

In any other town, those last two words would start panic, or at least get people more interested in what the speaker was talking about. But this was Shuggazoom. Somebody said there were doomed about once a week minimum.

"Let me talk to them." The voice responded. "Hey! Folks! Over here!"

The citizens turned their attention to the new speaker. "Okay, so we're looking for a giant key, and if we don't find it there's a good chance you're all either gonna get killed or turned into heartless. Anybody seen it?"

"Uh, you mean this thing?" Sprx held up the keyblade the best he could considering his circumstances.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kiyo exclaimed! "This is great! We found it so quickly! Now we can-" Kiyo finally looked down. "Oh, hi brother! How did you get under my feet?"

"Kiyo, get off of me. Please."

"Oh, ha ha..." Kiyo stepped off the red monkey and he stood up. "Wait, you have the keyblade?"

"The what now?" Sprx held up the giant key. "You mean this? Is this it?"

"Can you beat up little black things with it?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Then that's it! Yay! We found it!"

"Move people!" Kiyo's companion yelled, bulldozing her way through the crowd. When she pushed through the last person to the siblings, Sprx inhaled sharply.

The being was a robot monkey like the two of them. Her fur was magenta and her eyes were dark brown. Sprx raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, this is Rose," Kiyo said.

Sprx was not amused.

"Uh, _hi? _Where exactly did you come from?"

"The sky, like your sister," Rose replied, her look stern.

"Monkeys aren't turned cybernetic in the sky," Sprx replied, his face stern to the point of glaring.

Rose returned the glare. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, when a robot monkey shows up out nowhere, and last time I checked monkeys weren't born that way, and it's not exactly common knowledge to know how to build one that fits the blueprints of the Monkey Team exactly, I tend to have a problem with it." Sprx's and Rose's glares both became stronger. Kiyo smiled nervously.

"Ahahaha... guys, let's not fight. Can't we talk about this?"

"Yeah, let's talk Kiyo," Sprx said, and immediately grabbed his sister by the wrist and dragged her through the crowd away from the pink monkey.

"Okay, okay! So I didn't ask her about the whole being a robot monkey thing," Kiyo said when Sprx has stopped pulling her.

"You didn't ask?" Sprx stared at her sister in shock. "How could you not ask? She's a robot monkey! They don't grow on trees you know! What if somebody got our blueprints and built a ton of them? This is not a good thing."

"Look, I know I should have asked, and I did want to know, but she was helping me find the keyblade wielder and I didn't want to say anything that would make her decide to leave me on my own!"

"Well, now you just made this problem a whole lot harder to deal with!"

"Do we have to ask her at all?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Do I even have to explain why?"

Sprx didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed his sister again and headed back towards Rose. He looked the pink monkey in the eyes, standing about a foot away. "Okay, so spill. Where do you come from?"

Rose's eyes widened. She sat on the floor and put her hands on her head, shaking.

"Hey! I asked you a-"

"_No!_ Never again! I never want to go back there! It was _horrible!_ _The pain!_ _**The agony!**_" Rose screamed long, loud, and high pitched, her eyes watering up and her trembling fingers drumming on her helmet.

"What _is_ your problem?" Sprx asked.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it! I knew this was a bad idea!" Kiyo exclaimed. "Can we just let it go for now? She's helped me get here and find you. Show some compassion!"

Sprx was about to reply, but stopped himself and rubbed his temples, grumbling. "...Fine. But that's not my only question. Can somebody please at least tell me what's going on with this keyblade and heartless stuff? And what about Nova? She was totally out of it when I last saw her!"

"Oh! Your girlfriend's asleep?" Rose said, instantly coming out of her state of mental torture. The moment she said the second word, Sprx was glaring at Kiyo.

"Did you say Nova was my girlfriend?" Sprx asked.

Kiyo laughed nervously. "Uh, I might have. What, you mean you mean she's not?"

Sprx face turned slightly pink (or pink_er_, depending who you ask.) "No! She's not!"

"Guys? Focus?" Rose commented. They both turned back to their comrade. "Okay, so let's head to the ship."

"Isn't anybody going to answer anything I ask around here today?" Sprx asked. "Wait, what ship?"

"The Gummi ship Kiyo and I came most of the way here in. We'll be able to explain better there."

* * *

Kiyo is the OC of Neko Meeca, and has been used with Meeca's gracious permission.

Rose is my OC, and this fic also serves and her introduction.


	4. With An 'S'

**With An 'S'**

A gummi ship was built from a special set of parts, the colorful, block-like pieces resembling a toy. "You guys came _how far_ in this?"

"Way far!" Kiyo replied. "And we'll be using this ship for a lot more traveling, so get in!"

Sprx grumbled as he entered the vessel. Rose rolled her eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Hold up! You said you'd explain everything!"

"We can launch the gummi ship and explain as we travel. We don't have a ton of time on our hands," Kiyo reminded her brother, closing the door behind him and Rose. He was grateful the inside of the cockpit was bigger than it looked from the outside; the three of them all had their own, comfortable, swiveling chair, forming a circle in the center of the bridge. Sitting in the front chair, the helm, Kiyo typed something into the computer. "Hang on, guys!"

Sprx panicked, not even strapped down as the ship ascended off of Shuggazoom. When they slowed, Sprx sighed in relief and began breathing normally again. That little ship was fast!

But a moment later, his breath was gone again.

The universe was completely different from any other launch he could recall. The stars were in different places. The same planets and moons were not there beyond their own moon. Star pilots looked out for these kinds of things, and it was like being shown a different color for Sprx. "Uh..."

"Good. You figured out all the worlds got mashed together already. Maybe there's hope yet."

Sprx was already sick of Rose's attitude. Being the smart mouth was _his_ job, and only at the appropriate time. This was not it. "World_s_? With an 'S'? As in, more than one?"

"Yep!" Kiyo turned the chair towards Rose and Sprx. "Tons of them, all with their walls broken apart by the Heartless."

Aha! A familiar word! "Those black things did this?"

"And they'll destroy those worlds next unless the on chosen by the Keyblade kicks their butts," Rose replied.

"...Keyblade?" Sprx held out his hand and remembered what he had done to bring out his giant key the first time. He did it again, and as predicted, the weapon appeared in his hand through light. "You mean this?"

Rose simply nodded. Sprx didn't say anything for a long moment, thinking.

"So, back up here. Are you saying I have to..."

"Yep!" Kiyo replied in a peppy tone. Of course she could be positive. She didn't just get a sobering look on what Chiro's life must be like.

"So, where are we going, then? And what does this have to do with Nova? How are we gonna get Nova back?"

"Is that all you can focus on with the world at stake?" Rose asked. Sprx glared, and Rose sighed. "You wanna save your girlfriend? You're going to have to beat the heartless. From what you said about her being in a coma, it sounds like her heart got stolen."

"What?" Sprx stood. "What heartless do I have to beat? Which way did they go? How do we finish this soon and get home?" Kiyo looked to her brother with empathy, in spite of his yelling.

"Sprx, we don't know everything. We were told this by a traveler we ran into from another world. The same guy helped us get this ship. I'm sorry Sprx, but I don't know exactly what's gonna happen. We just have to save the world and hope."

Sprx sighed and sat back down, covering his hands with his eyes, dropping the Keyblade. A second later, the blade vanished and rematerialized in his hands. He began looking it over, thinking.

"We'll be at another world by morning. Let's get some sleep."

Rose nodded at Kiyo's suggestion and curled up in her chair. Kiyo dimmed the lights to a faint red glow before curling up in her own. Sprx continued to sit up, looking at the Keyblade.

He hated not knowing what was happening.

* * *

Review please! It really helps me get motivated. :)


	5. Alien Base

Also, thanks to horseluver65 for beta reading both this chapter and the last chapter.

* * *

**Alien Base**

Even during the daylight hours, the colors of the first world our heroes would reach were darkly shaded. The biggest city upon a strange version of the Earth we live on had many tall skyscrapers, dedicated to selling everything from batteries to hot dogs.

But out in the residential district, hills beyond the skyscrapers, was a neon green house that was odd even to the residents of that world. A men's bathroom sign hung on the house door with giant lawn gnomes leading up to it. A flag that read "I love Earth!" stood high at the fence. The toilet was in the kitchen and many giant cords hung over the living room with a huge picture of a creepy green monkey over the couch.

It may be hard to believe that a house so strange was really just a cover up for the real home of alien life.

A small, green creature with a pair of antennae and big, red eyes was finishing explaining, to a pair of much taller creatures the same race as him, his plan to destroy Earth. No matter how many times he thought up a plan (or how many times he failed one), his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm when telling his leaders, the Tallest people of the Irken race, about some crazy idea he had.

"So you see, my Tallest, I shall finally rid this planet of the... humans..." and he said 'humans' with the utmost level of disgust, "once and for all!"

"That's great Zim." the purple eyed tallest said, trying to get back to what he was doing before he had been called. Neither him nor the red tallest cared about Zim's plans. Little to Zim's knowing, he had been sent to Earth so the tallest could get rid of him, not so he could really conquer it like the others were supposed to do for _Operation Impending Doom 2_.

After all, why would they include him? The failure of the first operation was entirely his fault.

"_But sir! We shouldn't use the Doom Bot yet! We're still on our own planet!"_

_"Silence! Twist some knobs! Pull some levers! Burn! Destroy! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Those were not the exact words, but they were close enough. The Tallest never really cared about the exact details of anything Zim related anyway.

"We'll talk to you later Zim." the red tallest said. _"Much later."_ he thought.

"Okay! Invader Zim signing off!" The screen turned off and Zim yelled into the depths of his strange looking house. "GIR! Come here!"

A creature wearing what Zim thought was an ingenious dog disguise (which was green and had a visible zipper) came in and removed his costume. Under the green fabric was a small robot with teal eyes and accents. The color changed to a glowing red. "Sir!"

"GIR, I need you to go to the equipment room and find that mutant pigeon I created a month ago. We'll need it for the mission. Understand GIR? ...GIR?"

GIR had already lost focus on what Zim had been saying and was looking at a bug on the window. His body was teal again. "Hi beetle! Let's be friends!"

Zim sighed. "I'll go get it." He had given up trying to yell and regain GIR's attention in cases like this. He was still waiting for those special powers the tallest had said GIR had to become usable. Until then, GIR was the strangest member of his sick and twisted family, which was saying quite a bit when the other members were a computer who could cough and an artificial moose who floated around and could become a variety of mission gadgets. "I need to check how Minimoose's repairs are going anyway. The Dib human broke several of his vital parts yesterday." He grumbled about this and he went to the elevator.

* * *

Sprx could easily sleep through somebody getting up and checking their coordinates, and possibly making a few quiet adjustments. He could not, however, sleep through an alarm. When the red monkey jolted up from his chair the next morning, that was exactly what had woken him up, and it was accompanied by flashing red lights. Kiyo was scrambling around the control panel. Rose was a bit more calm, watching and thinking, though clearly tense. "Huh? What? What's happening?" Sprx asked.

"We don't know," Rose replied alertly. "You're the pilot. Help us out! How could you be sleeping at a time like this, anyway?"

Sprx dashed up to the control panel and looked over it quickly. He paused on one of the monitors and eyes it for moment. Then, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, irritated.

"Wow, you guys seriously forgot to check the fuel before launch? That amateur piloting mistake one! You could fail your flying test if you even turn the ship on without doing that! At this rate we'll be stopping in a matter of moments!" Sprx looked back at the others. "You guys keep backup, right?"

Kiyo looked at her brother nervously. "Uh...Yeah... But-"

"Okay, so tell me where you keep it and I'll go out and refuel the ship."

"Sprx... There's a little problem with that idea..."

Sprx raised an eyebrow.

"You see... uh... we were kinda getting ready to land, and are currently in the planet's gravitational pull. We're not floating free in space right now."

There was a pause between everybody in the group. Sprx went pale.

As predicted, the ship did indeed run out of fuel a few moments later.

And it fell like a brick


	6. The Compromise

**A/N: **Sorry to be a review pest, but is anybody still reading this? Reviews really help keep me motivated! :D

**The Compromise**

"Okay, from now on, I'm driving." Sprx declared as Kiyoshi helped him out of the smoking pile of gummi blocks.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Kiyoshi protested.

Rose watched them bicker, looked at the totaled ship, and slapped her head. "Swell." She turned to find something to cool what was left of the ship and she found an index finger inches from her face. She looked at a boy pointing at her with a look or shock on his face. He had a large head and black hair that was in an unusual hairstyle that must have taken gallons of hair gel to get. He wore a long black coat and a shirt with a face on it. That and a pair of glasses. "Um... can I help you?"

"Alien!" the boy yelled, both defensively and ecstatically.

Sprx and Kiyoshi finally stopped arguing and looked at the boy pointing at Rose. "Alien?" Kiyoshi asked. "Where?"

"I think he's talking about us." Sprx said.

Rose looked behind the boy to see another walking up to them. He had a similar hairstyle, but his skin was green and he had no ears. "Robot death monkey!" he yelled, also pointing. He gave off a huge grin.

"They're both sort of right I guess." Kiyoshi commented. Sprx and Rose shrugged.

"Hey! I saw them first!" Dib said. "Back off space boy!"

"You back off Dib human!" Zim said. "It is clear they are a gift from my tallest!"

"Wait, you don't understand." Rose protested. "We're not-"

"Oh, please! They are obviously here to contact human civilization, and maybe even destroy you!"

"But we-" She tried again.

"You lie human! You lie!" Zim replied to Dib.

"Let me-"

Dib sighed. "Fine. How about I get one to show to mysterious mysteries, and you get the others?"

"Hey! Who said-"

Zim realized he wasn't going to get out of this without much of a better bargain that that. "...fine."

"What?!"

Dib pulled out a static laser and fired it at Sprx, causing him to pass out.

"Sprx!" Kiyoshi yelled, but Zim used a similar, higher tech devise on her and Rose before they got the chance to right back. Both boys grinned and dragged their catches away from the ship.


	7. The Invasion

**A/N:** They'll probably be no new chapter next week because I have a lot going on. Sorry!

* * *

"Let us go! We're not robot death monkeys!"

"Uh, yeah, we kinda are."

"Whatever!** Freedom!**"

As Kiyo continued yelling to be released, Rose tried to block out the noise and think of a plan. So far, she was failing badly on both accounts. For seemingly being out of his mind, this Zim creature had quite a prison. It was a huge red room, empty minus the chains and cuffs hanging the two captives by their wrists to the ceiling, a control panel for the cell, and a clear but strong wall that was possibly plastic and possibly alien material separating the former two objects. A strong cell with a slight touch torture from being able to see the security release button from your holding place. Not bad.

"Monkeys are people too! We have rights! Rights, you hear- Wait, what are you doing Rose?"

Kiyo watched Rose swing back and forth from her chains, gaining momentum each time. "Watch," the pink monkey replied simply, Kiyo did watch, and eventually Rose was able to reach the clear wall. She pushed off of it with her feet and activated her jet pack, flying as far from the wall as possible. She turned, jet pack still on, and zoomed back towards the wall with the tip on her helmet aimed at it. A large crack formed in the wall and with another hit it shattered.

At least, that was the plan, and most of it worked, except for that last part. Actually, Rose didn't even leave a dent in the wall. On the other hand, however, Rose was holding in a cry of devastating pain as she swung to a stop back next to Kiyo.

Wait, speaking of Kiyo, the purple monkey was about as loud as it got, so why was she bothering hiding it? If a yell was going to get them in trouble, it would have already happened.

Kiyo, having never heard Rose yell before, stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. "...You okay?"

"Peachy."

But Kiyo got over it. "Okay. **Freedom!**"

Great, as if Rose didn't have enough of a headache. And she couldn't even rub her temples.

"Hey! Wait! I know!" Kiyo focused on the wall carefully, and hit it with a bolt of lightning from her hands.

Again, nothing.

Well, there went the plastic theory.

* * *

It can make one feel really pathetic if their captive tries to restrain them using plastic handcuffs they ordered from the back of some ninety-nine cent alien related magazine.

It feels even more pathetic when the handcuffs actually work.

Due to said cuffs, Sprx could move an inch when he awakened, He wasn't exactly in a comfortable position either, having been stuffed into the corner of Dib's closet. Before then, he hadn't even been aware his leg could bend the direction it was currently in. He couldn't even talk. All he could do was listen to his kidnapper plan his acceptance speech for some Nobel Prize thing. In one last attempt, he tried to call forth his keyblade. He was able to, and cheered internally when the weapon came to his hands.

But the tip of the blade ended up pressing against a pile of books next to him, which proceeded to topple over onto Sprx. Oh, and the Keyblade was pretty useless when you couldn't move your hand. However, it turned out his limbs could be pushed around by other things, and one of the books had proven that his arm could bend just as awkwardly as his leg. The red monkey had been so distracted by this issue and the pain that came with it that he didn't notice another voice come into the outside discussion, not did he notice the subject change.

When the closet door swung open moments later, Sprx saw not only Dib but a girl a few years younger than him. Her hair was dark purple and almost box shaped. Her eyes were almost shut, pushing out any emotion her expression might have had. She wore all black and a skull necklace.

"See, Gaz? Stupid Zim, settling to split the captives! Once I turn this alien into the FBI, they'll believe me about Zim! I can finally expose him for the planet conquering monster that he is! I can't wait to rip off that wig and contacts in front of cameras broadcasting all over the world!"

Wig and contacts? Was that all the alien used for a secret identity? But... his skin was green...

Sprx didn't have time to ponder the intelligence level of humans on this planet for long before Gaz replied apathetically. "...It's a monkey."

"It's an alien!"

"Whatever." Gaz started walking away, towards the room's exit.

"Fine! You'll see I' right soon enough! You'll all see! In fact," he crossed his arms, "I bet you came up here because a part of you is finally starting to appreciate my findings."

"First off, I already know Zim is an alien. Don't care. Second, I came up to your stupid room because Dad wanted you to know dinner will be ready in five minutes." She turned, hand on the knob, ready to close the door. "By now, three minutes actually, and if I have to come up for you again I'll pound your face in. I'm busy watching those black things outside eat the house, so don't bug me." With that, she slammed the door.

Dib waited for a moment before working to finish his speech and still be downstairs on time. Sprx would have rolled his eyes if he could have. "And I'd also like to thank-"

Dib paused.

Sprx paused.

Both of them got the same words. Dib said them and Sprx thought them.

_"Wait, what did she say?!"_


End file.
